Explorers of the Sky Memories
by White-19-Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows how all of Time was saved thanks to two partners fighting for it. But what would have happened if the one destined to lose her memories from the beginning starts to regain them along the way?


**Wolf: Hi! I wanted to work on something besides Digimon, and I've had this idea on my mind for a while. Hope you guys enjoy this journey through the world of Pokémon!**

Thunder clapped loudly as the storm passed by Treasure Town, a small, close knit village near the beach. A figure dashed through the storm towards the village. As it finally made it there, the figure dashed strait through the unwitting town to Sharpedo Bluff. It dashed under a bush and finally stopped, panting.

A lightning flash illuminates the pokemon, revealing it to be a Riolu. The Riolu panted, sitting at the stairs.

"Man, I thought I lost it a moment there. I should have realized I lost it a lot earlier. And I missed out on joining Wigglytuff's Guild today, too. Guess I'll have to take care of it tomorrow. No way am I going to stand outside in that storm." The Riolu looked outside at the choppy waves.

"WOW! A-AH!" A female voice cried out. It almost seems to be coming from the sea, but there was no one out in the storm. The voice was coming from thin air!

"A-are you alright?!" A male voice followed, sounding clearly concerned. A slight groan followed the question. "NO! PLEASE! Don't let go!"

"I-I can't… hold- AAAHHH!"

"NO!"

Normal P.O.V.

My eyes attempted to flutter open, but I felt really weak. I couldn't do anything except drift back off. I barely had time to register the sound of wave near me.

"HEY! HEY! ARE YOU OK?" The voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. I grabbed my head, shaking it, and sat up.

"Oh, good! I was worried. You were just lying there and-" At this point I looked up at the person speaking to me.

"AH!" I leapt back in surprise. The "person" was really a Riolu. The Pokémon stopped in surprise by my outburst. "Y-you talked." He cocked his head in surprise.

"Y-yeah… Most Pokémon can. I mean, you can talk too, and you're a Riolu like me, all be it an oddly colored one." I blinked.

"Huh?" I lowered my hand and looked at it. Sure enough, I had three fingers. I started looking around at the rest of my body. Just as he said, I was indeed a Riolu. However, my fur was red where a normal Riolu has blue. I ran over to the water. My eyes were also different from a normal Riolu. They were blue. Other than those two differences, I looked just like a Pokémon. No human features what-so-ever. "AH! I-I'm a Riolu! W-Why?"

"H-Hey. Are you ok?"

"I'm a human! Or at least, I should be."

"Huh? But you look-"

"I know how I look, but-" Before I could finish, the Riolu suddenly fell forward and bumped into me.

"OW!" He spun around and the two of us saw a Koffing and Zubat. "Hey! What did you do that for!?"

"We did that so we could take this!" Zubat held out what looked to me like a large rock. The Riolu jumped.

"T-That's my-"

"What are you going to do about it, whelp? I'll bet nothing!" The Riolu shivered, but in true to the Koffing's belief, he did nothing to get the rock back.

"Hehehe, later losers." They ran past. All the two of us did was watch.

"No…" I turned, surprised.

"What exactly was that?"

"My special treasure," he replied. _Treasure?! That _rock_?_ "It's everything to me. I thought I lost it yesterday, and now today it's been stolen." He shivered again. "B-but I _have_ to get it back. Otherwise…" the Pokémon drifted off. Then, his head suddenly jerked up to me. "Hey, will you help me?"

I jumped in surprise. "HUH?! B-but I'm a human from-" I blinked. _Come to think of it, where am I from?_

The Riolu shook his head. "I don't care if you're a human, ghost, or anything! I just want to get back my treasure! I'm too weak to get it alone!" I blinked. That's why he asked for help. "Please, I don't even have the confidence to join an exploration team. I can't do this by myself!" I didn't know what he was talking about, but I could see tears about to start coming down his eyes. I let out a sigh.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, then, do I? I'm in."

"R-really?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I turned in the direction those jerks headed and started dashing away. The Riolu wasn't too far behind.

"By the way, I'm Reechi. What's your name?" I blinked. _My name. That's right. I do remember that at least._

"It's Mya. Mya Stone." I glanced over to the Rio- I mean Reechi. He was keeping pace with me at my side.

"Right. Then let's get my Relic Fragment back, Mya Stone!" I laughed.

"Just Mya is fine."

"R-right." _I guess he's a bit nervous._ I hadn't been paying much attention, but by now we had entered a cave and were heading down. Finally, after a few floors, we came to a dead end. It wasn't empty, however. In fact, the two pokemon, Zubat and Koffing, were right in front of us, their backs to the entrance.

"HEY!" The two jumped at Reechi's outburst and spun around.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"…" _Oh no! Don't lose your nerve now!_ Reechi glanced over to me. I forced a confident smile at him and nodded. Reechi took a deep breath.

"G-Give it back! That's my precious treasure!"

"O-ho! So it IS treasure." Zubat started laughing.

"We should sell it for some Pokédollars!" Reechi jumped, scared for the "safety" of his treasure. I sneered.

"It's not that kind of treasure," I think I lied. Regardless of it was a treasure from an ancient civilization or just a gift given to Reechi, it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was helping Reechi out right now.

"Well, if you want it that badly, why don't you just try and take it?" I jumped. _A-a fight? I want to help Reechi… but… I don't even know how to fight as a Pokémon!_ Koffing dashed strait at me. I dodged to the right, just being missed by his tackle. I blinked. _Pokémon don't seem to say their attacks… unless that was just some basic attack._ Sure enough- "Leech Life!" Before I had a chance to move, Zubat had latched onto my arm!

"Ah!"

"MYA! Quick Attack!" Reechi plowed into Zubat, knocking him off and the two of them fell to the side. Reechi got up. "You Ok?" I nodded and shifted positions, ready to fight now.

"Quick Attack!" I plowed into Koffing and hit him hard. He fell back, unconscious. I smiled. _Must have been a critical hit._ I turned to see Reechi dodging Zubat. My eyes widened. Zubat was completely focused on Reechi. _I could-_ I dashed toward them. "Quick Attack!" Zubat spun around, expecting me to be coming at him, with shock on his face. I never hit him, though. Instead, right before impact, I ducked, sliding on my back, and my momentum carried me right under him, and I grabbed the Relic Fragment from him. Reechi didn't hold back and beat Zubat in the next hit. The two didn't stay down long. They stood up (well, Zubat flew, but you get what I mean).

"Y-you guys just got lucky!"

"Just wait till next time!" Then the two ran off.

"I think those two are pretty good at running." Reechi laughed next to me.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." The two of us started heading back. I couldn't help but notice the smile on Reechi's face. _I guess it was good to help him out. I was worried for a moment there._ "Hey, Mya, how did you turn into a Pokémon anyway?" I thought hard before shaking my head.

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I can't remember anything besides my name." There was a moment of silence between the two of us.

"Hey," Reechi finally said, "i-if it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think you could make an exploration team with me?" I jumped, surprised at the offer.

"I-I don't even know what that is."

Reechi smiled at me. "Basically it's a group of Pokémon that go around and find exciting new places and treasures!"

"I'm not sure I want to waste time doing that. I want to figure out what happened to me to make me… this."

"B-but do you have anywhere to stay, or even a clue to how to do that?" I remained silent. Honestly, both of those answers were no. "I think we could make an effective exploration team with you, plus if we do this, we'll get to travel around to a lot of new places and hear a lot of things. Maybe we could learn what happened to you, Mya!" I jumped. He was right. I could go to a lot of new places and find out if anyone knows about this kind of thing!

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't really refuse, can I? It could be my best chance. I'm in!" Reechi smiled.

"Great! Then let get to Wigllytuff's Guild! Ready, Mya?" I nodded.

That was how everything started between the two of us. I had nothing holding me down, nothing to really strive for besides finding out who I was and what happened to me. Thinking back on that, now, maybe I should have refused. Maybe I should have never even helped him get his Relic Fragment back at all. Then, maybe, I wouldn't be in this situation now. Maybe I wouldn't be here, with a portal to the future just inches behind me, and my best friend trying to push me into it.


End file.
